With technological advances, television viewing has become more interactive. Many television viewing systems include a client device, such as a set-top box, that provides access to a programming guide through a user interface displayed on the television. Typically, a viewer accesses the programming guide by tuning to a particular channel over which the program guide data is being transmitted. Traditional electronic program guides display program data in a grid organized according to broadcast channel and time of day. The user can scroll through the program guide, identify a program of interest, and then tune to the channel on which the interesting program is being broadcast. The programming guide user interface may also display advertisements and/or program recommendations in addition to the program guide data.
Client devices that provide viewer interaction with a television may also include gaming consoles, such as the Microsoft Xbox™ gaming system. These gaming consoles support interactive three-dimensional video games, and may also include one or more tuners, such that the gaming consoles may replace traditional television set-top boxes. As such, the three-dimensional graphics functionality supported by the gaming console (or any other advanced client device, such as an advanced television set-top box or personal computer) may be utilized to enhance the television viewing experience by rendering an intuitive, three-dimensional electronic program guide.